A Hot Steaming Bowl of Love
by Elric-Chan
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke are forced to share the same bowl of ramen, what will happen? [modeled after the spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp] sasunaru fluff!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. Or Lady and the Tramp... whatever.**

**I actually was not watching Lady and the Tramp when this idea struck me. It came from nowhere (as do most of my ideas).**

**But I have to give credit to Lady and the Tramp, for this is like the spaghetti scene, only Sasuke and Naruto, who are not dogs, are eating ramen instead.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here you go, boys. 500 yen."

Kakashi placed the slightly wrinkled bill in Sasuke's hand.

"500 yen!" Sasuke said. "What's that supposed to buy? 500 yen is like nothing!"

"Now, now, Sasuke, don't complain," Kakashi said. "It can buy lots of things."

"Like what?" And where's all your other money? You're loaded and I know it!"

"I'm saving my money." Kakashi replied. "I have important things to purchase."

"Like what?"

A shadow passed over Kakashi's face.

"Have a nice time, you two!" Kakashi said, turning on his heel and striding away. Sasuke glared after his sensei, who was muttering something about 'new volume of Icha Icha Paradise'.

Sasuke turned angrily to Naruto, the idiot he had to share his money with. Drool slipped from each corner of the fox's mouth.

"Let's go to the ramen place!"

"No."

"Yes! You're not the boss!"

"500 yen may not be a lot of money, but I'm definitely not spending it on ramen."

"Why?"

"Because there are more impor- hey!"

Naruto snatched the bill from Sasuke's hand, and sped down the dirt road to Ichiraku.

XXX

"Naruto, you dobe! Give me the money now!"

"No!"

"Well..." Sasuke saw that he was beaten. "I guess we'll get some ramen, then."

"Ahem..." the man behind the counter cleared his throat. "What will it be?"

"Two bowls of ramen!" Naruto said, his fingers making the peace sign. "The good stuff!"

"Comin' up. How're you gonna pay?"

Naruto proudly handed the man the bill.

"Um...' the man said. "This is only enough for one bowl."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who glared straight back. The man set down the bowl of steaming ramen and backed away. This could get ugly.

Instead of lunging at the bowl, Sasuke and Naruto each grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and dug into their own side of the food. They began snarling at each other with their mouths full of noodles, stuffing more with each insult.

"Stop it, Sasuke! Since when do you like ramen anyway?"

"Shut up, dobe! Kakashi gave me the money!"

"So? He likes me better than you!"

"What does that have to do with you surrendering the ramen to me?"

"Screw you! It's my ramen!"

The man behind the counter watched with interest, while the number of noodles diminished.

"Look at that, dobe! You're eating all my ramen!"

"It's my ramen!"

Without noticing, the pair each picked up the last noodle between their chopsticks. The pulled it towards themselves until finally, their faces an inch apart, they realized their mistake.

A small gasp was heard from the man behind the counter.

His face crimson, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's only to break the noodle, and pulled away. He drained the bowl before an also blushing Sasuke could do a thing.

With another girly gasp, the man behind the counter fainted.

XXX

"Not a word to Kakashi, dobe."

"Fine."

Naruto still felt all tingly inside, and secretly, so did Sasuke. But when they saw Kakashi, who appeared to be doing a small jig, and holding a large white shopping bag, coming down the path, they prepared to apprehend him.

"There was a sale at the Icha Icha store..." Kakashi muttered to himself. "I can't believe it..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto behind a tree.

"I knew it!" Sasuke said angrily. "That bastard was off buying those dirty books!"

"Well, what are we doing behind a tree?"

"Hiding, you dobe."

"That's it?"

Sasuke turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I.." Naruto blushed. "Never mind."

"You know, dobe..." Sasuke said, pressing Naruto against the tree. "I kinda miss the taste of ramen..."

**OWARI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was kinda fluffy at the end there. But what's the harm in a little fluff?**

**Review!**


End file.
